Various bar code scanners and methods of tracking inventory using a bar code scanner have been provided. One example is a home inventory system which tracks products by identifiers, a bar code printed on a purchase receipt, and availability to provide notification of a missing item. Another example is a library storage system which employs a barcode dual laser scanner to provide positional data for a tape library system. Still another example is an interactive memory archive which provides an authoring system and procedure for organizing photos which provides notes and associated audio clips. Even another example is an educational toy carrying a barcode scanner for scanning a number of barcodes each associated with a visual message in a book. However, what is needed is a book reading level system which provides a website which may be accessed by educators, parents, libraries, book stores, book clubs, and book publishers to easily and readily locate a book which is on a reader's reading level and which also matches to a reader's study interests or educational needs. Assigning a reading level to a book is a time-consuming and expensive process. Teachers must work over the weekend often and are often paid overtime wages to go through the process of assigning reading levels to books they use in their classrooms. The present book reading level system utilizes a scanner to read existing bar codes on books and to download each barcode onto a website, which is accessed to enter information about a book, including the reading level, genre, subject, title, and other information pertinent to the book, such information being matched to the barcode for the book. A user, including an educator or parent, including those that home-school or wish to buy a book for a child, accesses the website to retrieve information about a book to match the book to a reader based upon the reader's reading level as well as the reader's interests or needs. The information also allows a teacher to create lists of books at various reading levels which tie into the unit of study upon which the teacher is focusing.